The PostMortemist
by sandman13
Summary: L decided to create an independent investigation team that consists of chosen people all around the globe. These people are chosen not only for their incredible minds, but also their hearts. 1st chap! romance&humor's gonna be out later! many OCs..


The Post-Mortemist

A Death Note FanFiction (well, sorta...)

The Post-Mortemist

(still working on a good title...sucks, i know)

disclaimer : I DO NOT own death note or any of its characters... done!

A/N : please don't flame me...constructive comments and critics only... and... English is not my first language so please excuse my despicable grammar and my awful choice of words... :)

Intro

Even though (logically) this is a Death Note fiction, the people that will be introduced in this part of the story DO NOT have any connection with the Death Note whatsoever (at first). They are just common people (well, some of them are) who lived their lives without knowing what would happen to them now.

Let me make this a little bit clearer for you to understand. Before Kira appeared in the world, the greatest detective in the world (namely L) decided to build an independent investigation team which is made from some people in the world _that he could trust._ The government agrees with L's plan, and a police chief is sent to keep an eye on L and his 'process of elimination'. The government strongly adviced L to choose the brightest and most intelligent people in the world, but the mysterious detective refused to do so. He didn't want to create a group full of boring, genius people that could only think and think like himself. He wanted... different people from all kinds of different jobs and background.

He quickly gathered the data he needs from all the sources that he could get his hands on, went through it very selectively, and finally decided his candidates after quite a long week of thinking. Ten people are being chosen, and they will be gathered in one place... whether they like it or not.

Somewhere in the US countryside

The sound of brakes screeching and car machines whirring outside the little three-story house changed Polly's mind from ironing her master's clothes. She ran upstairs as quick as she could to notify her employer. She slowly entered the room after a slight knock on the door and realized that her master is reading a book in his desk.

She bowed for apology. She knew that her master doesn't like to be disturbed, but she had to. There's something very important about that car downstairs.

"I'm very sorry, sir... but there is a..."

"Group of men with black suits," her master answered while still looking at the cover of the book he's holding. "Polly... you should go upstairs."

"But...why? Is something wrong, sir?"

SLAM!

The door opened wide and Polly shrieked in surprise. An agent with slick black suit showed his FBI badge and more agents came forward. They ignored the poor, scared housemaid and surrounded her master's desk like he's a wanted criminal.

"Mr. Morren," the leader of the pack spoke up. "Please stay where you are right now."

The man with the black kimono, house slippers and grey hair chuckled and put his book down.

"Do I have another choice, gentlemen?"

"Unfortunately... no"

The man suddenly rose from his seat, astonishing all the agents. He calmly looked at all his (well, unlikely, but let's just say that) captor, wrinkles forming in his now smiling face.

"Mr. Morren," the agent spoke, and the said 'Mr. Morren' pulled his suit without a sound. "You will come with us willingly, is that right?"

Preston Morren wore his suit with a head full of thoughts.

"If this is what that detective wants... I will, then," he replied lightly. He turned to his terrified housemaid and smiled at her gently. "Polly... take care of the house for me while I'm away, will you?"

"Mr. Morren...where are you going??" she asked timidly.

The elderly man wore his tie and walked out, followed by all the agents.

"I am going to have an adventure," Preston Morren said with a very bright face. "A very exciting adventure, that is."

The door is closed, and Polly walked to the desk, wondering what her master read before he left, since he left his book there. She picked it up and looked at it strangely. The book without any author or publisher clearly reads 'The Death Of The Detective', and the remaining pages are completely empty...

A corporate office in New York - a few minutes before. A 20 year-old office secretary disappeared mysteriously after receiving a phone call from an untraceable number. Police ignored the fact that this woman is missing since she is supposed to quit her job a few days later, and this woman remains missing...

A week before - a college student reports that her friend is missing after she went out to see her parents. The parents said that they didn't know anything about their daughter's whereabouts after she left their home.

In another place in another part of the world...

"Can I process the crime scene??" a girl asked to her cousin.

"No, you can't.. what if you destroyed evidence??" the young man answered.

"I won't! I've been watching you do it all the time, Travis! I won't touch anything evident or make a mistake! I'll just take photos of the body and find out who he is! Or... was."

The young man sighed in defeat. "Fine, just don't touch anything besides the wallet."

"Thanks!" the girl pulled some latex gloves on, entered the scene and prepared her camera. Her name is Reid Klosei, and she's still a highschool student. Her cousin is a crime scene investigator, and she loved to follow him and do the things he do. She's not actually permitted to process a crime scene, but her skills proved that she could handle it pretty well. After photographing quite a few, Reid rummaged through the dead body's pocket, and pulled out a wallet... also a scruffed piece of paper. She opened it out of curiosity, and it clearly reads 'Henry Donner', written with black ink.

It appears that the piece of paper had been torn from a bigger piece of paper, probably out of a book. She opened the wallet, found some money and an ID Card that belonged to the victim. She was a little astonished. The name of the victim IS Henry Donner! She looked at the picture closely, just to make sure that Henry Donner IS the victim beside her.

"Oh God," Reid gasped in disbelief. "Who wrote this?" She is only talking to herself, when that grim, grisly voice echoed from behind her back...

"Throw that piece of paper at once, miss..."

Reid looked up, and what she saw surprised her like hell. A big, shady figure with red, haunting eyes and crimson, tattered cloak looked back at her, and nobody noticed!

"W...what in the..." Reid stuttered, and her gripping fist crushed that piece of paper. "Who..."

"I can explain about it later," the living skull pointed out. "Now calmly bring that little piece of paper and leave somewhere else. I will show you how this man decides to kill himself..."

"Kill himself?" Reid is scared, but she cannot freak out now. What if this skull decides to eat her or something?? Staying calm is the only way of doing this. "But there are no wounds... did he drink some poison? Oh no, more importantly...what are you?' she whispered as low as possible.

"Later," the skull pointed outside the crime scene. "I will explain where this man keeps his Death Note..."

Reid picked her camera from the ground and clenched her fist that holds the little piece of paper tightly. She ran from the crime scene, heart thumping and mind spinning. She decided to follow the skull's orders. _Death Note??_ she thought desperately as she ran. _What in the world is that??_

"Reid, where are you going?" Travis' voice chirped.

"Bathroom! Travis, you take care of the crime scene for a while, ok? His name is Henry Donner and he committed suicide!"

"Henry Donner? Suicide? I thought he died of heart attack... how did you know that, anyway?"

"I don't know! See you later!!"

Travis rubbed his head and picked Reid's camera. "Weird girl..." he muttered. "I wonder what they taught her in high school..."

TO BE CONTINUED!!

1st part's done!! The next part would be a 'special' guest L decided to bring in for his team and how it wound up.

And before I introduce all the members of the team, I just wanted to tell you that you could have your characters here too! Just send me some description about your character (name, age, personality, etc) and what their specialty is, and your character might be one of L's new team's members! Life's good! Well...sometimes.

:) :) :)

Please review! Sorry if the first part is so short and L hasn't appeared at all, I guarantee that he will make lots of appearances in the next chappies! (before he died, that is)


End file.
